


Тело Конан

by somedy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: с Конан они встречаются редко. Без плаща Сасори видит ее еще реже.





	Тело Конан

**Author's Note:**

> написано на wtf-2016 для команды Naruto

С Конан они встречаются редко. Без плаща Сасори видит ее еще реже, и, когда это снова случается, — совместная миссия, безликая деревушка, многоходовая интрига, все как обычно, — он осматривает ее обнаженную спину. Достаточно откровенный наряд для той, кого называют Ангел, посланница Бога.

Конан складывает аккуратный лазоревый цветок и вплетает его в волосы. Украшавшая их камелия безжалостно сминается. У Сасори это вызывает усмешку: их искусство похоже гораздо больше, чем может показаться.

— Гвозди-и-и-ика, — иронично протягивает он. — Если бы я знал язык цветов, то, наверно, увидел за бумагой второе дно.

Она оборачивается на звук его голоса, и в ее глазах — Сасори отмечает ровную линию подводки, — читается вопрос. Три слова ведут за собой большую ответственность.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

Вне зависимости от ответа миссия завершится успешно. Поэтому Сасори ощущает себя совершенно спокойно и снова осматривает Конан — взглядом скучающего эстета, пресытившегося человеческой красотой.

— У тебя красивая грудь, — наконец отвечает он.

Губы Конан приоткрываются, и пирсинг-лабрет бликует на ярком солнце. Она кажется ошеломленной.

Сасори пожимает плечами, извиняясь за странный комплимент. Ему нравится, что Конан — его ровесница — редко теряет самообладание.

— Мне казалось, ты не интересуешься живыми людьми, — спокойно отвечает она спустя некоторое время.

Бумажная хризантема распускается в ее ладони, послушная и податливая. Нить чакры, светлая как море после шторма, обвивается вокруг цветка и утягивает его в чужую руку. Тонкая рисовая бумага нравится Сасори, и на его губах искрой проскальзывает улыбка.

Конан не сильно заинтересована в продолжении. Он видит это по ее глазам — устало-оранжевые, они напоминают Сасори об опадающих в тумане листьях. Так смотрят лишь на тех, кого не разгадать другим путем, не решившись на близость.

Наверно, именно поэтому они не могут не попробовать.

Сасори целует Конан — без языка, без страсти, давая ей шанс отказаться от затеянной глупости. Ее пальцы упрямо — даже слишком — дергают застежки его плаща. Одеяние Конан спадает вслед за плащом, накрывая комнату тихим шуршанием ткани.

Он мягко толкает ее на футон, и она утягивает его за собой. Сасори не может отказать себе в удовольствии тщательно изучить ее тело.

Руки — слишком светлые, точно выбеленные мелом и известью. Груди послушно ложатся ему в ладони, точно наполненные бурдюки. Тазовые кости выпирают, вызывая желание спилить их. Бедра кажутся Сасори слишком тяжелыми. Когда он проводит между ними пальцами, Конан даже не вздрагивает. Она наблюдает.

Сасори ощущает себя хирургом перед операцией — последний шанс для инвалида-спинальника, — хотя перед ним — лишь раздвинутые ноги Конан. Он осторожно проходится пальцами по внутренней стороне ее бедер и касается влагалища.

Сасори в совершенстве знаком с человеческой анатомией. В его коллекции около сотни женских кукол. Он лично осматривал каждую из них. У кого-то были аккуратные маленькие клиторы, у кого-то — неаккуратные, напоминающие скорее раковую опухоль, нежели гениталии. У кого-то — покрытые курчавыми волосами лобки. У некоторых волоски были даже на груди.

У Конан гладкое и ухоженное тело. На ее промежность смотреть было приятно — горячие, повлажневшие половые губы, отзывающиеся на его прикосновения.

Он ласкает ее пальцами и наблюдает за ней, слегка нахмурившись. Лицо Конан мутным зеркалом отражает его действия. Когда она закусывает нижнюю губу — Сасори отдергивает пальцы. Когда ее дыхание сбивается — он начинает поглаживать ее медленнее. Дразнит.

Она достаточно скоро срывается — раненой птицей с обрыва — и обмякает в руках Сасори. Он успокаивающе гладит ее по бедрам, по бокам, пока ее взгляд не приобретает осмысленность.

Между ними тяжелым маревом повисает неловкость. Сасори думает, что это достаточно иронично: доказать хотя бы себе, что посланница бога не такая невинная, какой ее представляют.

Но Конан действительно красивая — на лицо. Она не выглядит на свой возраст, — до тех пор, пока не взглянешь в ее глаза. Ее тело кажется Сасори чужим, наспех подобранным кем-то свыше. Тело женщины-матери, но не воина.

— Хочешь знать, что значила гвоздика? — спрашивает Конан.

Ее волосы пушатся и, словно намагниченные, притягиваются к пальцам Сасори. Возможно, прошлому телу Сасори понравилась бы эта минута близости.

Нынешнее реагирует равнодушно, и Сасори предлагает начать обсуждение предстоящей миссии. Удовлетворив свой интерес исследователя, он вновь становится привычно собранным.

— Все же я была права, — едва слышно констатирует Конан.

Ее начинает бить дрожь: то ли от холода, то ли от демонстративного равнодушия. Она высвобождается из объятий и накидывает его плащ. Открытый наряд сделает Конан еще более уязвимой перед Сасори. Вкус незаслуженно легкой победы — заплесневелый бамбук — ему не нравится.

Он не поддается на ее провокацию. Сасори хорошо понимает Конан и знает, что сейчас им остается лишь обговорить план действий и пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи. На лице Конан должна затянуться треснувшая маска спокойствия, а на волосах — расцвести соответствующий цветок.

Сасори чувствует раздражение. Долгое ожидание всегда портит вкус победы.

А они с Конан и без того встречаются редко.


End file.
